


Shingeki no Kyojin | Two Worlds

by Kiwie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Break Up, Death, Drama, Family, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Mature Stiles, Multi, Psychological Drama, Romance, Roughness, Secrets, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers, Smut, Tears, Titans, Trust, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwie/pseuds/Kiwie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anime : Shingeki no Kyojin<br/>Title : Two Worlds</p><p>The Fanfic' Two Worlds is about a friendship of the two main-characters Levi Rivaille and Eren Jaeger. During the story the two boys get into lots of adventures, have to make the experience of loss in early years and while the story moves on - Eren and Levi start to get their own "special" relationship.<br/>They meet a lot of people and also find the piece that has been missing. The, "second" world, as I've used to call it.<br/>But.. what the "second" world actually is, you have to find out by reading it on your own. </p><p>Author : Kiwie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shingeki no Kyojin | Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically this is my very first fanfiction. I've barerly tried any story-typing-stuff in before, so don't judge me. It's some fanmade, kind of completly changed story based on a friendship with Levi x Eren.

Chapter 1 - Pieces of a Fragement

Inspired by - RirRenx3 ( Jacky )

Anime : Shingeki no Kyojin

It has been another foggy morning. Another, day where we have to ..  
"Eren! Get your lazy ass up! There's not time for your permanently daydreaming. You should rather help me instead of lying all day in your bed!", a strong and powerful voice shouted out. Eventhough, if I've still felt dizzy, I got up and prepared myself and finally entered the kitchenroom. There he was standing, turned away with his face and unfornatetly, washing the dishes again. Not like I've expected anything else of him. He is always so tidy - compared to me. 

"There you are! Is it that hard for you to be once on time? But.. I mean. You're still just a silly little boy.", he yelled at me.  
"N-no! I'm not a child anymore Levi!", that's all I got to stutter nervously out. I was stunned by his shout-out. How embarassing. His words were flying through my mind; "silly.." "little boy.."  
I was shaking my head rough from side to side, probably hoping rid of these thoughts, with this action. He moved on with finishing his work. Standing around. That's basically all I did. Maybe he was right, saying I am still so young. 

Even if I am only two years younger than Levi, he is 17, he keeps treating me like a child. We both lost our families when we were really young. Essentially, it was no question that we had to make our own way through it together. Somehow. We couldn't give up. There was no one left to help us. He's the same as a brother, but.. more. Back then, our only goal was to take revenge on those who took our everything. We were pretty naive with thinking that this would be so easy. 10 years passed since then. Unbelievable how fast our time runs out.

I kept on looking out of the window.

"Eren can you help me and give me the flannel over there? It's behind you lying on the table.", Levi asked me with a gentle tone in his voice. I was reaching with my hand after it until I got interrupted once again. "Not the blue one! The yellow one!" I winced. "O-Oh, what? I mean.. yes." To be honest, sometimes his rapid announcements are scaring me. 

After a few hours passed by, we planned to leave our house for a while. I didn't know the reason. Levi kept on being not pretty talkative. I've just followed to what he said. Levi is the head of this two-person group. Our way, on foot, went through some bald forests. I wasn't sure what he actually planned doing in here, and.. also I was too shy to say a thing or even to ask him! "I'm such a fledgling.." I whispered to myself. His giggle started to break out a whole laughter. My face turned red and I tried hiding it. He didn't even waste a look at me.

"There it was", I thought. I bet Levi had the same thing in his mind, as I did. This sacrificing, but still so well-known place. "Is this what he wanted to show me?!" My legs started getting shaky. 

But then .. 

My eyes tried catching Levi's eyes. He was looking down. His face got pale-white. My trembling hand moved over to his arm. The other one went slowly over to a fist. "W-what's wrong? .. Are you O-okay?" This familiar feeling in the air started to fade away. The sky got darker and it started to rain quickly. The rain was pouring down our both skins. Fear, of what was happening to him, to me, was flowing through every single vein of mine. In this moment it was hard to keep a clear view. 

The world, around me and Levi. I didn't realize any longer what built up around us.

Suddenly, he broke down on his knees. My hand was still holding his arm tightly. We both were breathing heavily. Following to it, my view got more and more blurry.  
It got so dark. A creature came out of the nowhere, getting so near to us, 

\- Everything turned black.

Chapter 01 | Pieces of a Fragement

**Author's Note:**

> There we go with Chapter 01, called Pieces of a Fragement. I tried giving as less information out as possible. Stay excited! Chapter 02 is coming soon. ( Oh btw, is anyone already able to explain the title of the Chapter? c:


End file.
